<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work isn’t so boring after all by Ireallycouldntcareless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881638">Work isn’t so boring after all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallycouldntcareless/pseuds/Ireallycouldntcareless'>Ireallycouldntcareless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chubby Dean, Chubby Kink, Dean Smith and Jimmy Novak would totally work, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate myself, I'm Going to Hell, I’m so tired take my phone away from me, Jimmy Novak loves Dean’s chub, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, and also there is slight feederism undertones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallycouldntcareless/pseuds/Ireallycouldntcareless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Revolves around the episode of supernatural ‘It’s a Terrible Life’<br/>Dean Smith’s life is work, it has been for many years now. He doesn’t have time to worry about exercise and it shows. He decided to go on a diet and lose the weight. A certain blue eyed co worker takes an interest in Dean’s chub however...</p><p> </p><p>It’s midnight and I’m writing this and posting it for some reason so yeah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Novak/Dean Smith (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s past midnight, I’m kinda horny ngl and let that out in this fic lmao. And I saw this post about Dean smith and Jimmy Novak and was like fuck it imma write the two together and have many regrets later. And Dean Smith kinda just stirs something inside me because he’s so chubby and cute and I had to write a smut fic about it, so Jimmy it was. And especially because Dean Smith and Sam Wesson is not acceptable on any level, like they are still Sam and Dean, still brothers, but that’s for another day oop. And now you all know my kink and that’s even worse. This is why I don’t stay up past midnight because this happens. There will also definitely be typos and grammar mess ups because it’s so late and I wrote this in like just over an hour so excuse that I’ll probably edit it when I don’t feel dead<br/>Whoever reads this hope you enjoy I guess XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another day in the office.</p><p>Phone call after phone call, paperwork filing into is office faster than he could keep up. Being a director of sales and marketing was a long days work. The salad on his desk was only half finished, it was just too gross to eat. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that it tasted like roast chicken it never seemed to work. Even if Dean kept telling himself he was doing this to lose weight, it still made him upset.</p><p>He always had some pudge on his middle. No matter how much sport he played it never seemed to go away. He was fine with it, it wasn’t that bad. Until he started a desk job right after college and didn’t have time to exercise. The pounds packed on and Dean just filled out everywhere, his middle getting the most. The belly he could once hide under layers of clothing now strained against basically every shirt he owned. Love handles pushed themselves out of his ever tightening pants. His had a nice ass and thighs now but having his face rounded out felt gross to him. A decision had been made to go on a diet asap to lose the 30 odd pounds he had gained (he wasn’t certain though, he refused to look at a scale)</p><p>As Dean finished up his millionth boring phone call for the day, he grabbed his unfinished salad and quickly chucked it in the bin. He wasn’t hungry anymore.</p><p>“You need to eat you know,” a voice came from Dean’s door. It startled him. “I haven’t seen you eat much at all these past few days.”</p><p>It was Jimmy Novak leaning against the door with worried eyes staring deep into his soul.</p><p>“You stalking me?”</p><p>“No I just go by your office multiple times a day and picked up things here and there, like you haven’t had a decent lunch for a while.”</p><p>For some reason it made Dean blush. It was embarrassing being caught like this. And the fact that it was from his highly attractive co worker with the incredible body, the gorgeous bright blue eyes and the dark hair that always looked like the aftermath of sex.</p><p>He was just so hot compared to himself.</p><p>Jimmy approached Dean with no caution, not even asking if he could come in. There was something about it that stirred something deep in himself. One that he had to push down to keep it professional.</p><p>“It’s fine Jimmy, really, just dieting is all, could really use the weight loss,” Dean had chuckled. He didn’t expect Jimmy to furrow his eyebrows and look at him disapprovingly. He didn’t expect him to put his hands on his love handles and pull Dean close to him. He was taller than Jimmy, but he felt so small and vulnerable. They were co workers, noting more. This was all too intimate.</p><p>“You don’t need to lose weight, you’re so...perfect,” Jimmy whispered, on the verge of a low growl. Was this really happening in his office? Like right now? Dean felt his face going hot at it. This was probably a dream.</p><p>“Y-you’re lying.”</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>Jimmy’s hands ran over the curve of Dean’s stomach, pinching lightly at the fat there. And Dean knew he should be feeling self conscious right now but damn this was turning him on so much. The warmth of his co worker’s hands roaming the weight felt heavenly.</p><p>“We’re at work right now maybe we should stop...”</p><p>“Doesn’t seem like you want to Mr Smith.”</p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>Dean had quickly pulled away, missing the quick loss of contact, to close his office door and lock it shut. Seems like they were going right here right now. Jimmy immediately jumped into Dean’s arms and attacked his mouth with his own. It was sloppy, messy and felt so right. It wasn’t hard for Dean to hold Jimmy up, he just kind of wished it was the other way around. That would be for another day, if Jimmy could even lift him.</p><p>Jimmy’s hand stealthily made its way to Dean’s suspenders, slowly, teasingly tugging them down. The smirk on his face made it clear he was doing it to drive him wild. It made Dean whine for him to hurry the fuck up and get to the good bit. The dark haired man just smirked again, though he did listen to Dean and quickly slipped them off. As well as unbuttoning his shirt just a little bit.</p><p>This was wild. Absolutely wild. And yet, it was probably the hottest thing Dean had ever done. Their lips never left each other, even as Dean held Jimmy up by his legs and felt his hands still roaming the chub on his midsection.</p><p>“You’re so hot Mr Smith, I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Jimmy panted around Dean’s lips. It was still baffling how Jimmy who looked like a literal sex god could be attracted to him. He attempted to grind himself against Jimmy but he was stopped by his co worker’s surprisingly strong thighs. “Nuh uh not yet pretty boy.”</p><p>He whined again. He needed some relief soon or he might explode.</p><p>It was getting hard to hold Jimmy up with this long. His back begun to ache and his legs would probably give out. It seemed that Jimmy caught on and detached himself from Dean to give him a break. Much better. It wasn’t that he couldn’t hold him up, Dean’s arms were still quite lean even with the weight gain and he could still lift heavy things, maybe win a fight if he really wanted to, but he had never done that before. Dean stretched out his back, unaware he would push his stomach out and cause Jimmy to stare at him like he was prey.</p><p>“Are you a chubby chaser or somethin’?” Dean asked curiously, the self consciousness settling in now. He buttoned up his shirt to hide his pudge, but it being tucked into his just as restricting pants did nothing to help hide. For the first time Jimmy was the one blushing from embarrassment. He had moved to sitting on the edge of Dean’s desk.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he admitted while looking down at his shoes. “I think I just find it nice on you. It looks so good and I don’t know why you would want to lose weight when you’re, god, you’re so amazing.”</p><p>“I’m amazing? Have you looked in the mirror?”</p><p>Jimmy was blushing more. It put a little smile on his face that he could do that.</p><p>All honesty, Dean just wanted to get back to the good stuff. Talking was important of course, but when he had a hard on this bad he would rather be listening to other things right now. Jimmy sighed, a sigh that sounded like he was regretting this.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about this Dean, this was a bad idea-”</p><p>He was interrupted. Dean had smashed his lips into Jimmy’s, a signal to pick up where they left off. Thank god.</p><p>It hadn’t taken long for Jimmy to have switched the positions and be pinning Dean to his desk while their kiss got more intense. Seeing him like this, dominating, it somehow managed to turn Dean on more. Those intense blue eyes didn’t stop giving him eye contact as his mouth moved from his lips to his throat. Red marks left across the column of his throat as they lead down to his chest. The buttons on Dean’s shirt came undone, it wasn’t too hard considering they were starting to strain, and more marks were delicately left across his soft chest. The dark haired man made a comment about how one day he would like to see those buttons pop and that had definitely been filed away for later. Dean was unraveling under the gaze and the euphoric feeling. Every now and then Jimmy would ghost his hand over Dean’s dick and he had never wanted his pants off faster.</p><p>“God your gorgeous,” Jimmy whispered to himself, finally tearing his gaze away from Dean’s face to admire his body. His hands ran smoothly against Dean’s rounded stomach, mesmerised by its softness. The way he kissed it, played with it, prodded, it made Dean feel special. It made him feel good actually. For once he wasn’t disgusted at his body.</p><p>“I need you to touch my dick now, this is all too much.”</p><p>“Tsk tsk so needy.”</p><p>Like with the suspenders earlier, Jimmy unbuttoned his pants tantalisingly slow, taking his sweet time to get Dean writhing under his grip. They were pulled off quite fast, as were Dean’s boxers, the opposite of how Jimmy was working before.</p><p>“You’re still fully clothed Novak,” Dean pointed out, reaching to touch the evident bulge in his pants. Jimmy growled low at the back of his throat. He slipped off his suit jacket, clawing at the tie to loosen it too, feeling more free. Dean assisted in getting his pants and boxers off as fast as possible. Dean could not stop staring at his magnificent cock. It was the perfect size, tip red and leaking with precum. He wanted to get pounded right here and now.</p><p>“There’s some lube and a condom in my top left drawer in my desk,” he managed to breathe out to Jimmy. He raised his eyebrow at the man sprawled out on the desk flustered and panting.</p><p>“You just keep that here?”</p><p>“Well...you never know.”</p><p>Jimmy just chuckled before leaving over the desk, and Dean, and somehow managing to retrieve these items without looking. It was impressive. He placed them down on the table before flipping Dean over so his ass was right in the air and ready to be fucked. It made the green eyed dope shiver from the dominance. Jimmy popped the cap on the lube, squirting a good amount on his fingers. It had been awhile since Dean had sex, much less with a male, and he knew this was going to burn. It didn’t matter though, he wanted this so bad.</p><p>“Jesus Christ!” Came out of Dean’s mouth as Jimmy inserted a finger into his tight hole.</p><p>“You’ll need to be quiet, we’re in a work place,” Jimmy whispered mockingly. If Dean hadn’t been so pleasured right now he would glare. “I won’t add anymore fingers until you give me the all clear to.”</p><p>He pushed his digit in and out at a good pace, making this experience as comfortable and pleasurable as possible. This pace kept going until there were 4 digits in there and Dean was begging for more. It was all Jimmy needed to get the condom on and lining himself up with Dean’s perfect ass.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Ready.”</p><p>His breath hitched as he felt the burning sensation go through his ass. Jimmy’s cock slowly sunk further until it was in far enough. The burning sensation was turning into a good feeling quite fast. Jimmy was making sure the man underneath him was going okay.</p><p>“Goddammit yes go faster please!”</p><p>Jimmy chuckled at his impatience. He grabbed onto Dean’s soft, padded hips and couldn’t hold back his moan. He still didn’t understand Jimmy’s fascination in all of this but it felt so good to be looked after and praised like this.</p><p>“Holy hell you’re so hot, I can’t believe I get to fuck this, there’s so much more of you to hold and it feels amazing,” rolled off the tongue of Jimmy as he picked up his pace. Dean’s dick was fully hard and aching to be touched, precum dribbling out of his tip. The feeling of Jimmy’s hands sneakily exploring his hips and stomach sent him into madness.</p><p>“Harder, ooh god that’s the spot, aah~”</p><p>“Anything for you baby.”</p><p>That was also new, and definitely something else getting filed away for later. The sound of their bodies slapping together and their moans filled the office that wasn’t all that sound proof.</p><p>“Dean I love that you have all this extra weight, love that it hangs at your stomach, it’s so soft and round and I just can’t stop touching it,” Jimmy moaned, fingers digging into Dean’s stomach more. The thrusts were getting faster and sloppier as Jimmy’s mouth said some filthy things to make Dean moan and beg for more. “Would love to see you bigger, see just how much this job would ruin you.”</p><p>That seemed to go straight to Dean’s cock and he couldn’t suppress this from Jimmy. His smirk went unseen as he finally touched Dean’s cock, giving him some sweet relief. It felt so heavenly.</p><p>“You will not lose weight Dean Smith, I won’t let you. In fact, I want you to gain more. Let it go to that wonderful tummy of yours and just make you huge.”</p><p>And that sent Dean over the edge. He came with a strangled cry over Jimmy’s hand, now in pure bliss. This just pushed Jimmy to go faster and within a few more thrusts he was coming himself. The two stayed in their position over the desk for a few minutes, a sweating and pleasured mess. Jimmy pulled himself out of Dean and quickly disposed of the condom, while also grabbing some tissues and cleaning both him and his lover up. Dean was incredibly grateful that Jimmy was taking care of him, he felt so weak in the knees that he could barely stand up. And even though he was rough and dominated the sex, Jimmy was so caring and considerate afterwards. They both got dressed and made themselves look less disheveled. That had been some of the best sex Dean had ever had and it was in his office. Who would’ve thought.</p><p>There was a comfortable silence between the two as they took a seat each, Dean behind the desk and staring at Jimmy with a smile. It was nice. Just the two of them.</p><p>“Maybe we should go out for a proper dinner sometime,” Dean piped up. Jimmy couldn’t hold back his grin.</p><p>“You asking me out?”</p><p>“Of course Novak, I’m free tomorrow night at 7pm, my house?”</p><p>“Sure, as long as I get to cook.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>There was an exchange of numbers before Jimmy got up to leave and get back to what he was supposed to be doing. He did hesitate at the door however, turning with his smirk present on his face again.</p><p>“They have free doughnuts in the break room you know, and I’m sure you’re starving.”</p><p>Dean could feel his arousal rising again. This was definitely going to be interesting.</p><p>“You know I’m in.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhhhhhhh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>why tf is anyone reading this I don’t understannnndd it’s so trashhhh uhdijdijdk<br/>I do really love all the support tho thanks guys rly appreciate it even if I don’t understand it aha ❤️❤️<br/>I am thinking about doing another chapter but don’t keep your hopes up I’m terrible at writing, but I will try :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>